In audio playback systems, users often desire audio to be played back with an increased volume. Dynamic compression may be applied to audio signals to amplify the sound in audio playback systems. Dynamic compression may be implemented with Dynamic Range Compression (DRC) algorithms. DRC algorithms amplify sounds by compressing the dynamic range of an audio signal. A possible side effect from compression of the audio signal using a DRC compression algorithm is that the audio signal can become distorted. The amplified audio signal may also drive up the voltage and/or create too much energy for the speakers of an audio playback system to handle.
As a precautionary measure, audio playback systems may utilize protection software or hardware to monitor and modify audio signals to prevent the speakers from experiencing harmful thermal conditions or displacement issues presented by the audio signals. Either attenuating the audio signal and/or filtering lower frequency bands can modify audio signals. Protection software operates as a last resort/failsafe mechanism to prevent speakers from melting and/or causing any other harm to the speaker.
When precautionary measures are applied to the audio signal that has been compressed using DRC, the resulting audio signal from the audio system may be a soft, distorted signal. As such, there is a need to improve audio playback systems that use dynamic compression.